


•Contingency•

by Stellar_Alley



Category: Medieval - Fandom, Sam and Colby, trap house - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fam 5, Funny, Jake Webber - Freeform, Jake X Tara, Magic, Medieval, Multi, Sam Golbach - Freeform, Sam and Colby - Freeform, colby brock - Freeform, powers, solby, supernaturel, trap house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Alley/pseuds/Stellar_Alley
Summary: =~•Contingency•~=con·tin·gen·cy/kənˈtinjənsē/nounA future event or circumstance which is possible but cannot be predicted with certainty.~Contingency, a word that basically means, what are the chances?That is the question you should be asking yourself, what are the chances?What are the chances that The Trap Guard is in need of members? and they find a peasant with a bear? What are the chances that they find a princess with love issues? A ninja who craves an adventure? A potion brewer? Or a draconian who can't control his other side?What are the chances?Well, I guess you're gonna have to read and find out for yourself...•Medieval Au•~Mild Cursing Warning~{This Fan Fiction is based on Jake Webber's Youtube video: TURNING MY APARTMENT INTO A RENAISSANCE FAIR}





	1. •1•

**•Author's Note•  
IMPORTANT**

** _Hey, What's up guys, it's Alley here and I'm back at you with a brand. spanking. new. fanfiction. I've been working on this for over two months now and I'm so happy and totally obsessed with it. But before I let you continue I just wanted to tell y'all a little bit about what you're about to read. _ **

** _•First things first: This fan fiction is based on Jake Webber's video "TURNING MY APARTMENT INTO A RENAISSANCE FAIR" so a lot of the character's plots and personalities are based on that video. Yes, that also means that this is a medieval Au (More or Less)._ **

_ **•Second of all: Any phrases that are written ** _

_ LIKE THIS _

_ **Are actually direct quotes from the video! Since the video has a ton of roleplaying in it, I thought it'd be a perfect opportunity to use some of their funny one-liners.** _

_ **But I'll stop and let you guys get to the fanfic, hope you enjoy <3  
** _

**=~• Third Person•~=**

**I**t was a gloomy day in the town of ClamidingVille. Although it wasn't because of the weather, it was because of Jakeothan Webber Clamidington, who was about to break the record for the longest time spent on the crapper. 

Moments before breaking the record, his older brother, the better brother as some would say, Reginold Clamidington The Third bursts through the door. He's followed by the rest of The Trap Guard, even though the only other member was Samuel John Golbachington. Jake was surprised when he noticed the unfamiliar face that came in after Sam.

Jake was able to tell right away that the man was a peasant. It's something every town has, with the shaggy dark brown hair on his head and the even darker beard on his face, he probably doesn't even own a shaver! It looks like _that beard is made with 100% real zebra butt fur_.

"What in th-" Jake gets cut off.

"Brother! I've got news for you" Reggie tells his younger brother as he tosses him a roll of toilet paper "It's a message from The King, Grandpa...".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_To The Trap Guard,_

_I regret to inform you that with the new laws that have recently been implemented, you now must have at least 8 members if you'd like to continue being apart of a Guard.   
As a Guard, you must also complete at least 1 mission and or request per month. If not, we are sorry but you will be forced to disband The Trap Guard._

_From his Royal majesty,_

_Sir Wiener Clamidington _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Shit. Literally..." Jake's voice trails off as he smirks at his own joke. 

"You've gotta take this seriously! We need at least 4 other people if we want to continue being a Guard" Jake tilts his head at his brother's statement and asks "Four more people?". Since the last time he checked, the only members of the Trap Guard were Reggie, Jake, and Sam. 

"Yes four more people, this is our newest and fourth member. His name is Colby, we found him outside the castle," Sam rolls his eyes at Reggie's introduction as the oldest brother gestures towards the peasant.   
"I still don't understand why he's here" Reggie punches Sam in the shoulder for his comment. 

"He's the first person we saw after we heard the news, we need as many people as we can get" Reggie shrugs. 

There was a moment of silence between the four, which was soon broken by Jake after he finished his business. "Well... Let's go find ourselves some new members!" He exclaims as he pushes past the other three men, raises his fist into the air and runs down the hallway ahead of him. 

As they marched through the castle, the Guard fell into order, Jake kept a faster pace up ahead, followed by Reggie and Sam who continued to argue about their 'newest member' and said member trailed behind them at the back of the group. 

"But seriously, out of all people, we had to choose a peasant?" Sam scoffs as he gives a dirty glare towards Colby who walked behind them. The peasant didn't even seem to notice, he was too busy marvelling at the castle they walked through, it was the first time he stepped foot inside such a magnificent castle. 

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Reggie says as Sam cuts in.   
  
"How are we going to benefit from him? I bet this peasant _can't afford a shaver_!" and as those words came out of Sam's mouth Colby had already begun to approach them. 

Cause this shit gets real tiring, really fast...

"Oh yeah? _Well, I bet this peasant could beat your mother fucking ass_" Colby growls. 

Taken aback by the sudden aggression, Sam mutters "_Jeez_" under his breath, but with the small pit of fear slowly growing in his chest, it comes out sounding more like as if he had said 'cheese'.

This caught Reggie's attention as he asks "_Did someone __just say cheese?_". But it was lost in the arguing that had commenced between the knight and the peasant. 

Jake sighs as he turns to face the others, whilst he still continues to walk backwards. "COOL IT!" He shouts as they all shut up. "We're all in this together, so it doesn't matter-" As Jake started to turn back around but he didn't notice the woman walking towards him. Before he knew it, the two had collided, sending both Jake and the mystery lady onto the floor. The lady's tiara rolling off into the distance. "Oh shit- I'm so sorry" Jake stutters as he quickly jumps to his feet and helps the lady up. 

Reggie cautiously takes a step backwards when he recognizes the lady while she dusts off her outfit.   
She's wearing a red cloak-like dress with a hood. In the front, the dress started off short, up to her knees and in the back, it went down to the middle of her shins. She wore her chocolate brown hair in a high ponytail with a couple of strands hanging loose, framing her face. 

Once the two were on their feet, Jake finally got a good look at who he ran into. "Hi" Is all he's able to say.   
"Hi yourself" She smirks up at him before she took a step back to examine the person who has just run into her. "Soo... _What are you even supposed to be?_" She raises an eyebrow in the process.   
"I'm_ a knight_!" Jake pipes up before Reggie could intervein. 

"_Hm... I like the day better anyways_" She states as she takes a step to the side to get a better view at the rest of them standing behind Jake. "And you all?" 

Reggie stands tall as he says " We are The Trap Guard. Protectors of the nine realms! And, uh, who are you?" he adds nervously. 

"Oh, me? I'm Tara. I'm _a princess_" She says as she puts a hand on her hip.

Reggie scuffs and says "_N0"._

With that, a cloud passes over Tara's face as she takes a step towards him.   
"What? _You're a knight, I can't be a princess?_" She asks defensively. 

"Oh please! _You clean the gutters of the castle_" Reggie rolls his eyes as Tara goes to touch something on her head when her eyes go wide as the realization dawns on her.   
  
"Where's my tiara?" She asks frantically as she starts searching for it in the area where she had fallen.  
Sam glances over to the peasant, Colby, who's anxiously fiddling with the hem of his already fraying shirt. 

"It was you! You stole the tiara" Sam declares as his hand goes down to his sheathed sword.

"Okay, that's it! Right here, right now, you and me blondie," Colby says, his voice filling with frustration as he cracks his knuckles, preparing to fight if need be. 

"Guys! Please, come on!" Reggie steps in between them as it becomes one big shouting fest with Jake smirking on the sidelines.  
  
"Hey... Guys? HEY!" Tara shouts over everyone, catching the boy's attention, causing silence to fall over the group. It only took the boys a moment to notice that she now had her tiara sitting on top of her head. 

"I told you! I would never steal from you guys" Colby says as Sam rolls his eyes, not wanting to admit defeat. 

A new face, a little elderly face, appears from behind Reggie as she speaks to the King's oldest grandson "Master Reginold, whenever you and your friends are ready, dinner is served" the castle help says as she passes by. 

Everyone just kinda looked around at each other before Reggie breaks the silence "Would you all like to join us for dinner?" Everyone shrugs and nods in agreement. "Well then, let's go" Reggie begins to lead the way towards the dining hall before anymore arguing could break out.

**~**

Reggie sat at the head of the dining table, with Sam seated to his left and Colby to the right, with Jake beside the peasant and Tara across from him, sitting beside Sam. 

"So Lady Tara, what brings you to ClamidingVille?" Jake inquires, trying his best to sound serious while making casual conversation. 

This question catches Tara off guard, she quickly glances over at Reggie before responding   
"Oh! It's a long story..." Her voice trails off in a suspicious manner as she shoves another piece of roast into her mouth.

With that, Jake lightly sighs as he returns to his meal and turns his attention towards Colby, who had a mouth full of food and a fork that kept moving. Seeing this caused Jake to let a happy huff out of his nose as he asks how he's liking it. 

Colby stops mid-chew and swallowed, then took a quick sip of his drink before answering. "Yes, yes it's delicious. Thank you. Thank you so much" He gives a quick glance around at everyone sitting at the table with him before going back to his meal. 

The rest of the night consisted of the normal small talk, nothing too interesting.

When the group grew tired, Reggie and Sam bid the rest of the group a good night before retreating back to their respected rooms, while Jake was in charge of showing Colby and Tara where their new rooms were located.

The three walked in silence down one of the various long halls of the castle until they reached their first destination, Colby's room.

Jake opened the door as Colby's jaw dropped at the sight of his new room "This room, this entire room is for me?" He marvels at the biggest room he's ever been offered. It had a luxurious queen-sized bed in the middle with dark blue covers and fluffy pillows that were just waiting to be laid on. With a window on either side of the bed, as well as a walk-in closet on the and a full bathroom on the left and a dresser on the right. Colby took a step inside and did a turn as he took everything in. 

"Yep, this whole thing is yours" Jake nods as he leans on the frame of the door, while Tara waited outside. 

"T-Thank you so much Jake, this is really incredible," Colby says as he takes a step towards Jake. 

"No problem Colby, or shall I call you BROTHERR! But hey, welcome to the Trap Guard" Jake gave Colby a pat on the back before exiting his room and letting him go to sleep. That left Jake and Tara alone together. 

"So, how did you are your brother end up in this massive castle?" She asks, looking up at him, 

This stirred some deep emotions deep within Jake, but he sighed, remembering every other time he's told new people this same story "Well, my parents... They -uh, died in the great war. Yeah... Then like a year later my granddad-"

"Sir Wiener Clamidington?" Tara interrupted as Jake raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, how did you know?" He wonders as her eyes go wide for a moment. 

She lets out a little nervous laugh"Oh! I-um, It's just something I had to learn before I travelled here". 

Just then, Jake realized they were already at her room. "Here we are. Get some sleep, we're going adventuring tomorrow!" He gestures to the door. 

"Wait- What adventuring?" She asks with a confused tone as she totally forgets the subject they were just talking about. 

"The Trap Guard, you must've heard us saying how we need new members, so tomorrow we're going out of town to find new members" Jake explains. 

"But how does that involve me?" Tara questions as Jake sighs happily. 

"Oh Tara, little do you know, you're already one of us!" Jake lets that big goofy smile spread across his face as he puts his arms out by his sides and begins to slowly back away. "Goodnight Ma lady," He says before turning and continuing down the hall, letting her go to bed. 

Tara stays and watches Jake's back as he walks down the long hallway, a small smile spreading on her lips. "You too Jake, you too..." She says to herself before retreating into her new room.

**Word count: 2197**

**And that was officially the first chapter of Contingency!**

**AH I'm so excited for y'all to see what I've got in store for this fan fiction, cause trust me, I've got a lot of stuff planned ;)**

**Comment down below if you're excited for this new fanfic and what your predictions and theories are for the future chapters.**

**That's it for me guys, so until next time...**

**So long**

**and **

Goodnight. 


	2. •2•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trap Guard begins their journey out of ClamidingVille in search of new members

The morning sun rose up over the horizon and into the sky, Colby was the first to wake from their slumber that morning. 

Colby's eyes snap open as he suddenly sat up, only then realizing how fast his heart was beating. With each subtle movement that he made it became evident that he was covered in a thick layer of sweat and his cheeks were stained with tears. 

All of a sudden the dream came back to him, it was an endless fall, for hours, in the black of night, he just kept... falling. But that wasn't even the worst part, he still couldn't get over the unbearable feeling that he was being watched, by something, someone. 

So he got out of bed, the cold tile floor sending a shiver up his spine before he stretched and began to make his way towards the washroom. Colby did his business followed by one of the hottest showers he's probably ever taken. It left his skin red and tender, but he didn't mind.

He hadn't looked that clean in forever. 

After he gave himself a good look in the mirror, he took a moment to think about it, then gave his beard a little trim. Afterwards, he just stared into his murky brown eyes, letting his own gaze stare right into his soul. But he shook himself out of the trans and went to go get changed.

When he went downstairs into the main dining area he realized that he was the first one awake. It was quiet in the dining room, the only sound was coming from the kitchen, it was probably just the chief getting ready for breakfast. 

"Good morning Mr. Brockith, breakfast is almost ready. Is there anything I can get for you darling?" Colby jumps as he noticed the lady standing behind him. She was a little shorter than him, she wore a white blouse and an apron. 

"Oh... Um. Thank you, I'm okay" He says to the helper lady, his voice full of anxiety. 

"Okay, just holler if you need anything" She smiles with her western accent before leaving Colby as quickly as she came. 

Once she was gone, Colby took a moment to just look around at his surroundings, thanking God or some other deity for giving him a second chance.

Before anyone else could talk to him he walked out onto the balcony.

Since the dining hall was located at the back of the castle, the balcony didn't overlook the city, but instead, you had the perfect view of the vast valley beyond the city's limits. As he took a deep breath, the fresh, crisp air filled his body with a new kind of sensation. He was so used to the same old polluted air, but here, this made him feel free, as if anything was-

"Morning Colbert" A lady's voice breaks the silence as she slaps a hand onto his back, causing the peasant to jump from his skin as a small shriek escaped from his mouth. 

"That was too easy!" Tara laughs as she clutches her stomach. "Why are you so, so tense?" She asks as she tries to calm herself, but when she looked back up at Colby, seeing his fear-filled eyes, she failed to stop laughing. 

"Yeah yeah, go and make the poor new guy piss his pants, good idea," He says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes and leans against the railing. 

Tara finally minimalizes her laugh to a slight giggle as she apologies "You just looked so peaceful, I had to".

"Yeah... sure" He glanced over at her as she took a step towards him and looked over to see the same view he was seeing. 

"So, why are you so tense?" She repeats herself. 

"I've never been to a place even nearly as massive and majestic as this, so I've got no fucking clue what the expect" Tara doesn't respond, she just lets a peaceful silence fall over them as a light breeze blows by.

~

A little while after the rest of the group made their way downstairs and they all met up in the dining hall where they had breakfast together. 

"So where are we thinking of heading to begin our search?" Sam starts the conversation. 

"Well, I heard that Almara is known for having tons of drinks and witches-" Jake started but was cut short by his older brother. 

"I say we go to Herpiville, we have allies there that would gladly join us" Reggie stats as Jake just sighed to himself. 

This is nothing new, whenever he tries to do something, they always say, Jake, you're drunk, Jake that's not a real lobster, no Jake you can't bread a cat and a dog together, blah, blah, blah! He's used to this by now. 

After breakfast, everyone suited up and met in the main entrance area. The Trap Guard made sure they had all of the needed supplies for the two-day trip as they exited the Trap castle. Reggie leads the way with Sam by his side with Jake and Tara behind them as Colby trailed not too far behind.

The Trap Guard hadn't even left the main town square before a group of fangirls formed around Sam, the night in shining armour of Clamidingville, he's always been a favourite with the ladies. 

As he signs autographs and talks to his fans the rest of the Guard took a step back, letting Sam have his moment in the spotlight. Jake moves from his spot beside Tara to go to see his brother but he didn't notice his off footing, so as Jake took a step forward he ended up tripping over his own feet and tripped. Out of habit he reached out and tried to grab onto something to steady himself, little did he know what he grabbed onto was Tara, which sent the two of them tumbling to the ground. When they hit the ground, the princess landed on top of the knight.

"Hi," He said awkwardly as for the first time he looked straight into her eyes, only now is he noticing their golden brown colour. It took both of them a moment to process what was actually happening. 

"OH! Wow- Uh, I-I'm so sorry" She says awkwardly as she climbs off Jake. The knight jumps to his feet to help Tara. 

"We've gotta stop doing that" he nervously rubs the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, no kidding" Tara smirks as she playfully pushes him.

~

The rest of the Trap Guard waited by the gate which leads out of the town while Jake tried to convince the guard to let them through. With no luck, he returned to the group. 

"Let me try" Reggie insisted before making his way towards the guard. Within half the time it took Jake, Reggie had gotten the gate opened and they were out of the town. 

"How'd you swing that?" The younger brother asks.

"Derek and I go way back" The older brother points out before he turns to wave to the guard, whose name has been revealed to be Derek.

The Trap Guard continued on their travel, journeying farther away from the city as the view turned into a vast, grassy plain. After half an hour or so, a light chatter broke out. Jake and Colby walked ahead as Colby educated Jake on the different types of plants and flowers that they passed. Sam walked in the middle on his own, while Reggie and Tara trailed at the back at of the group, just to to the point where no one could hear their whispers. 

"So... Is it still happening?" Tara asks in a low voice as she keeps her gaze ahead.

"Yes, it is. Grandpa Clamidington isn't one to negotiate" Reggie sighs as Tara finally looks at him. 

"What are we gonna do?" Annoyance fills her voice. 

"What do you mean? 'What are we gonna do'? WE go through with their plans, we have no say in this" Reggie tries to stay clam. 

There's a moment where neither of them say anything, Tara just rolls her eyes before nodding to the group ahead of them. "Do any of them know yet?" 

Reggie says simply, "No, no one knows".

"Well... Then let's keep it that way" Tara responds before the silence falls over them once again. 

When the sun began to set they paused their travels for the night, setting up camp in a nearby cave. They laid out their bedrolls and supplies while Colby lit the fire, he was pretty good at starting fires with just sticks and rocks so he had it up and going within a couple of minutes. 

"Who wants to take first watch?" Jake asks slowly, knowing that this is everyone's least favourite job. After a minute of silence and awkward stares, he adds "Nose goes!".

With that everyone suddenly jumps into action, tapping, slapping and holding their noses, leaving Colby the only nose sans a finger touching it.

"Shit" He cusses as he looks up from the fire he was concentrating on.

Jake gives him a sad shrug and responds with "Sorry brova, you've got the first watch". 

When the times comes, Colby is left alone to keep watch while the rest of the Trap Guard dozed off inside the cave. 

A sense of familiarity washed over him as the sounds of nature fill the night. The hoo-ing of the owls, the singing of the crickets, and the crackling of the fire behind him. It reminded him of the many nights he had previously spent in these forests. Except this time was different, he wasn't alone.

The sounds of nature around him suddenly fell silent, leaving him with just the sound of the fire as a wolf howls off in the distance. The call sent a shiver down Colby's spine as he stands up and strides forward, away from the cave. 

Silence fills the night once again until the sound of twigs snapping causes Colby to worry that whatever this is- this wolf, is coming closer. Turning back to see that the rest of his group was inside and still asleep he let out a sigh as he turned back to look out into the long grass that surrounded the cave, it went up to his thighs.

Yeah, it's really long grass

Then the beast lets out another howl, this time it echoes through the cave, making it even louder. 

"It's close..." Colby says to himself as his voice trails off.

"What is?" A sleepy Sam asks as he sits up from where he was previously sleeping. 

"I-I don't know, I think it's a wolf," Colby says nervously as he realizes he's alone with the guy who dislikes him the most. 

Colby takes a step back, closer towards the cave, only now did he realize that Sam was already up and beside him. 

The sound of twigs snapping appeared to their left as the two turned to face the sound, but now the snapping was accompanied by a low growling. 

"Wake the others" Colby demanded as Sam shook his head. 

"Don't worry, I've got it" The knight in shining armour unsheathes his long sword, keeping his gaze on the direction of the sound as Colby takes a step backwards. 

Finally, the wolf steps out of the long grass, and into the light of the still blazing fire. With glowing red eyes, bared teeth, sleek black fur and lethal sharp claws cause Sam's mouth to drop a little as he mumbles a "God dangit..." to himself when he realizes it isn't just a wolf, it's a direr wolf, which is at least 25% larger then your average grey wolf. 

The wolf didn't waste any time, it leaps onto Sam, tackling him to the ground as the knight let out a muffled scream that was cut short by the wolfs deadly growl. It sure as hell sounded worse when it's standing right on top of you. 

Colby watched everything go down as he stood in shock before running to the others and tripping onto the ground beside them and started shaking them awake "Get up, NOW!" He tried to keep his voice low as he didn't want to attract too much attention to them. 

"What the- FUCK" Jake cursed loudly as he sat up then jumped to his feet. 

Suddenly everyone was filled with adrenaline as they grabbed their weapons and were prepared to attack. 

The wolf snapped at Sam, catching a piece of Sam's golden locks with his teeth. He could clearly smell the wolfs breath as it panted with bits of droll dripping from his mouth. A drop dripping onto Sam's face, causing a shiver to run deep into his body. All of a sudden this situation became really real, real fast. 

Reggie acted first, he ran to attack the dire wolf, with his sword out and ready. He was prepared to swing when a loud banging sound emerged from behind them. When looking to see what was the cause of the sound they saw Colby off to the side, just before the long grass started. He held a branch in one hand with a big stick in the other, making a big bang sound as he smashed the two together again, and again. 

"C-Colby, what are you-?" Sam stuttered as the wolf's body weight slowly started moving from his body when he was cut off by Colby throwing one of the sticks at the wolf, this angered the beast. It let out a loud growl, it slowly stepped off Sam, keeping its eyes on Colby. The peasant goes still, barely breathing, not moving a muscle. 

"Colby, what the hell are you doing?" Jake asks as worry fills his voice. 

Colby glances up at Reggie, Jake and Tara who stood side by side, their weapons still tight in their grasp as their knuckles begin to turn white by how hard they're gripping them. While Sam stayed on the ground by had sat up just enough to meet Colby's gaze.

All Colby said is "It's okay... I've got this" 

Those are his last words before drops the other branch, turns and starts sprinting off into the grass, the Wolf chasing after him and leaving the Trap Guard alone.

Word Count: 2380

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH CHAPTER 2!
> 
> WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO COLBY?  
WILL THE TRAP GUARD FIND ENOUGH MEMBERS IN TIME?  
WILL JAKE AND TARA STOP FALLING ON EACHOTHER?
> 
> TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!!!!
> 
> OMFG I'm loving this book so much and I hope you guys are too.
> 
> Tell me your favourite part down in the comments below, I like to know. 
> 
> Until next time
> 
> So long
> 
> and
> 
> Goodnight


	3. •3•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby falls down a hole.

**=~•Third Person•~=**

Colby ran through the forest, his eyes darting from what lay ahead of him, to the ground below his feet. Dodging uprooted trees and big rocks. He quickly glanced behind his shoulder, noticing that the wolf was gaining on him.

_Shit... I need to lose this wolf, what am I gonna do?_

Suddenly the forest ended and Colby was back in the open fields, running through the overgrown grass, unable to see what was underneath the long grass. 

His panting deepened, the feeling of the wolf's breaths growing warm on the backs of his legs. As he ran, he noticed that the ground started to incline, meaning that he was now running up a hill. It wasn't too steep but it was steep enough to cause his legs to burn and his lungs to ache, caused by his laboured breathing. 

The ground shifted beneath him as he realized he was starting to go downhill. But as his speed quickened, he began to feel his legs become wobbly. Almost like a symbol that he was going to collapse. 

Just as he began to let the reality of his situation and his moronic decision settle in, his body feels weightless, as if he was falling. Then it hits him, he _is _falling. Colby looks around in panic as he sees the full moon above him drift farther and farther away. 

He hit the bottom of the hole with a splash. The floor of this hole was filled with about a foot of water. There was a moment of complete silence. Where the wet peasant just stayed on the ground, on his side, which was the position he landed in. He tried to catch his breath while the water slowly seeped through his clothes. He let his eyes drift slowly to the hole he fell through. It was roughly 2 meters big, the fall was maybe 15 feet. 

"What the fuck" He cursed, only then realizing that he still hadn't fully caught his breath. 

Even though he was wet, cold, and possibly in danger, Colby stayed in that position. He just let the world go on around him, with the quiet sound of trickling water, the distant cricket chirps, and his heavy breathing filling the air. 

When he was no longer panting through his mouth, the brunette finally sat up. This gave him a better view of his surroundings. The bottom of the hole was about 5 meters long. The walls were purely dirt, with little roots sticking out. Every now and then little chunks of grass would fall from the entrance above, letting out a _splosh _as they fell into the water. But only when Colby did a full 360 did he notice what laid before him. 

He squinted his eyes at the tunnel that was behind him.

_Was that always there?_

Though the hole was dirt, the tunnel was not. It was made out of smooth grey stone, with small black ruins lining the walls. It was evident that whatever the hell Colby fell into was not a natural occurrence. Fortunately, the tunnel was tall enough for him to stand, so he didn't need to crawl through the murky water.

The peasant slowly got to his feet, it took him a moment to gain his balance, as his limbs were almost numb because of how much he overexerted himself.

The tunnel went on for a little longer, about 10 minutes. With the slow pace, Colby had to go at, it felt like forever until he reached a point where the cave opened up. But when it did, everything went silent. What broke said silence was the loud sound of breathing that echoed through the cave. 

Colby scanned the cave as best as he could, considering how dark it was. Only when he turned around to look at what was behind him did he see the source of the sound. A hulking figure towered over him. 

Colby tried to move, anything would've been better then what he actually did because all he accomplished was stumbling over his feet and landing on the ground. He was on his back but he began to crawl backwards, hoping to put as much distance between him and this beast as he could. 

The thing was like a cloud of black smoke, with smokey bright blue eyes. 

Colby's breath returned to the same state it was before, quick and heavy.

Suddenly the beast stood up tall, as if his slouching figure wasn't frightening enough. With a better posture, it added a good two feet to his overall height. But then something happened that caught Colby off guard, causing his breathing to stop for a moment as he watched the beast ripple, then begin to shrink. It got smaller and smaller until it was about the size of a hobbit. 

Now the beast was a man, wearing long black robes, with his blue hair tied into dreads that matched his blue right eye. But his left eye was left white and murky. 

Colby starred, he didn't realize what was happening until he looked into said eye for a moment too long, he could almost see shimmering stars, planets spinning, galaxies... 

Colby was snapped out of his trance by the man's voice echoing through the room. "I've been awaiting your arrival". He approached Colby as the brunette tilted his head like a confused puppy. Emotions swirling through his head as he stuttered a "me?".

The man didn't answer, he just walked past Colby. Then it's almost as if some unknown force forced Colby to follow behind him, no matter how hard to tried to stop himself.

"Do you know who I am?" The question was asked as if it was obvious. 

"No?" Colby basically whispers. Fear filled his body as he felt his feet leave the ground 'What are yo-". He was cut off by the same question, but this time... Louder. 

"Do _you_, Colbert Brockith know who _I _am?".

"No, no, NO!" Colby's frustration got the best of him before he was dropped back onto the ground. He lands on his butt, as if it was supposed to be a punishment for raising his voice.

The figure sighs deeply, turning to face Colby, his eyes were unreadable. His face was a mix of emotion as he continued talking "I'm _the _Dark Mage". 

He makes direct eye contact with Colby as the peasant carefully asks "Y-You're a d-dark mage?".

The Dark Mage rolls his eyes with disappointment. "No fool! I am _THE _Dark Mage. There's only ever one per millennium. The only way to obtain these powers is for them to be passed on" With that the mage's hands erupt into blue flames, sending shivers down Colby's spine. The fires are extinguished as fast as they were created. 

"But they can't just be passed onto anyone... No, only the worthy are chosen. Their names have been written in the stars since the beginning of time. And after my name... After my name is yours".

Before the shock was able to consume Colby, he was raised to his feet by the same mysterious force. Now standing tall, the Mage flys up in front of him, raising up, high enough to look the peasant directly in the eye. 

Colby talked before anything else crazy occurred. "What?! No way... That makes no fucking sense" He started to panic, causing him blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "What even is your name? They can't all just call you the dark mage".

"Off-topic. But I'm glad you asked. Some called me Big Nik" He shrugs as Colby shakes his head in denial. 

"Whatever, I need to get back to my friends. So, sorry I can't fulfill some weird prophicy" He says, preparing to bolt back to the entrance. And he almost started to run, but then that booming voice echoed through the cave once again. 

"Sorry, brother I can't let you leave. Well... Not like this" The Mage raises an eyebrow with sass. 

Colby could practically feel himself fuming.

_Okay, now I'm pissed. _

"Like what? A Peasant? Well, guess what? I'm used to it! I've been a peasant my whole goddammed life and It's all I'll ever be. So I don't need any fuckng powers to change that-" Before the peasant can finish his monologue, Big Nik moves at light speed and lightly taps his middle finger against his forehead. 

The last thing he saw was the fading image of Big Nik, The Dark Mage, before it all faded to black.

~

My eyes slowly fluttered open as the light of the moon shines down on me. Sitting up I notice that I have got no idea where I am...

I'm sitting in a small pond, overlooking the vast plains, on top of a small mountain. 

"Oh fuc-"

Word Count: 1460

**Y'ALL I'M FRICKEN LOVING THIS FAN FIC**

**and I hope you all are toooooo**

**Are you excited to see what's happened to Colby? Or What's gonna happen next to the Trap Guard? If so, comment! I wanna see!**

**Anyways, I'll see y'all in the next chapter.**

So long

and

Goodnight. 


End file.
